Hot Rumors and Cold Ways to Deal With Them
by WeAin'tBaggage
Summary: ANNA/ELSA. Elsa barges into Anna's room, very flustered about something. An awkward conversation follows. Mentions of sex. VERY VAGUE mentions of top/bottom. Mentions of Anna/Kristoff, Kristoff/Hans, Elsa/Sven, Elsa/Olaf, Anna/Kristoff/Hans, Anna/Kristoff/Elsa/Hans. Please do not read if you do not like. Co-written by abbytemple and Black Eyed Demon.


**Abbytemple: Hey guys! I wrote for Elsa. If Elsanna is not your thing, please don't read. Enjoy!**

**DinoDina: Welcome! Yes, I changed my username! I went back and edited this story to I wrote for Anna. This has Anna/Elsa, Anna/Kristoff, Elsa/Anna/Kristoff, add who says what. Elsa/Sven, Elsa/Olaf, Kristoff/Hans, and Anna/Kristoff/Hans, and Anna/Elsa/Kristoff/Hans in it, but the pairing is Elsanna. If you didn't know that already. Haters, this is your last warning!**

"Anna, guess what?" asked Elsa, rushing into her sister's room.

"What?" Anna turned away from her book, but stayed on her bed.

"I heard that people think that we kiss each other," Elsa blurted out.

"We don't?" asked a wide-eyed Anna.

"_No_, we don't," said Elsa through clenched teeth.

"_Ow_!" Anna rubbed her sore elbow.

"Hm," Elsa crossed her arms and gave a self-satisfied smile.

"Stop smirking," grumbled Anna.

"Why should I?" asked Elsa.

"Your slaps _hurt,_" whined Anna.

"I know," Elsa's smirk widened.

"I hate it when you look smug," commented Anna.

"Hrr," said Elsa, preferring it to growling.

"Don't growl, it doesn't suit you," said Anna off-handedly.

"Anna..." sighed Elsa.

"Why did you slam the door when you walked in?" asked Anna with mild curiosity.

"Because people kn— _think_ that we kiss each other!" cried Elsa.

"You're wound up because people _think_ that we like to _kiss_ each other," asked Anna, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes!" cried Elsa, sounding desperate.

"But you love me," smirked Anna.

"Yes, I do," Anna said.

"Is it inappropriate to mentally high-five myself right now?" asked Anna. Elsa wasn't sure whether her sister was talking to her or not, but replied nevertheless.

"Why would you want to mentally high-five yourself?" she asked, dreading the answer. It was no secret that Anna could twist any conversation into something... terrible.

"Because... I got you to admit that you love me," this time, Anna gave the smirk.

"Anna," sighed Elsa.

"OK, OK," whined Anna, ever the younger sister.

"What?" prompted Elsa.

"I'll shut up right now," explained Anna.

"Good," smiled Elsa, similar to how she smiled when she got Hans and Kristoff to admit their feelings for each other.

"Who am I kidding?" asked Anna. "You know me, I'm not shutting up."

"_Anna,_" sighed Elsa, a hint of a growl in her voice

"That annoyed voice got boring the second you used it," said Anna.

"_Ugh_, Anna," grumbled Elsa. "What voice?"

"See, _that_ voice," said Anna.

"Fine, I guess you have point," Elsa agreed with a shake of the head.

"I know I do," smiled Anna.

"Anna," sighed Elsa.

"Elsa," mocked Anna.

"Is that really what I sound like?" Elsa was horrified.

"Yes," Anna nodded to emphasize her statement.

"I'm never using that voice again," said Elsa with certainty.

"Smart," complimented Anna.

"Aren't I always?" Elsa furrowed her eyebrows.

"You really want me to answer that truthfully?" asked Anna in a sugary voice.

"Don't start that nonsense," warned Elsa.

"Start what nonsense?" Anna was the very picture of innocence.

"Don't act innocent. You're _anything_ but," Elsa stated.

"Don't I know it," Anna wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ew," recoiled Elsa.

"You know you love it," smiled Anna.

"I know I do," Elsa paused.

"Told ya!" interrupted Anna

"Not!" Elsa cried.

"You are _so_ immature," said Anna.

"I'm older than you," Elsa was exasperated.

"So?" asked Anna.

"Oh, boy," sighed Elsa.

"Anyway..." continued Anna.

"_What_?" grouched Elsa.

"Don't be so irritated. You'll get wrinkles," advised Anna.

"No, I won't," denied Elsa.

"Want to test that theory?" offered Anna.

"You were saying," Elsa steered her sister back to the initial topic of conversation.

"What? Oh, yeah," remembered Anna.

"Continue," reminded Elsa.

"Before you barged in here-" Anna started.

"I did not _barge_!" protested Elsa.

"Yes, you did," argued Anna.

"No."

"Yes."

"_No._"

"_Yes_."

"Continue," sighed Elsa.

"You were complaining about something," finished Anna.

"The subjects kn—think that we kiss each other," stated Elsa.

"Why are you saying it like that?" asked a puzzled, and somewhat offended, Anna.

"Like what?" if possible, Elsa was more puzzled than her sister.

"Like it disgusts you," clarified Anna.

"It doesn't. They're just... not supposed to know," explained Elsa.

"Oh," Anna said.

"So... they think we kiss each other... frequently," Elsa, again, tried to steer the conversation to its topic.

"How about it?" offered Anna.

"How about what?" Elsa furrowed her eyebrows.

"Add an eyebrow waggle in there somewhere," Anna said. "Should we invite Kristoff?"

"You can. Leave me out of it. I'll do it with Sven," smirked Elsa.

"Why not Olaf?" asked Anna.

"He's made of ice and snow," explained Elsa.

"So are you," snarked Anna.

"That's just cold," pouted Elsa.

"_Ha_!" Anna cried, bursting out laughing.

"Are you OK?" asked Elsa, as if speaking to an unstable child.

"Get it, _cold_?" Anna was still laughing.

"No," deadpanned Elsa.

"Cold? Cold as ice? As snow? No? No? Is it just me?" Anna said, calming down.

"Yes, yes it is," Elsa slightly smiled.

"But why _Sven_?" asked a slightly disgusted Anna.

"Why _not_ Sven?" retorted Elsa.

"He's a _reindeer,_" Anna accented every syllable.

"An I would rather do it with him than with Kristoff," said Elsa.

"That's just sad," frowned Anna.

"It is. By the way... I was kidding when I said I'd rather do it with Sven," Elsa did not let Anna interrupt her. "But I'm still not doing it with Kristoff."

"Aw, c'mon. We can even invite Hans, and he and Kristoff will give us a show," coaxed Anna.

"No. You and Kristoff and Hans can do it. You guys have all the experience," said Elsa.

"Well, they have had it with each other. I, alas, have only had it with you," Anna smiled.

"_Really_, Anna?" asked a long-suffering Elsa.

"Answer me this," said Anna.

"What?" interrupted Elsa.

"Don't interrupt," snapped Anna, still smiling.

"OK, I won't," Elsa smiled back at her sister.

"Who was on top?" asked Anna.

"What do you mean, 'Who was on top?'" Elsa furrowed her eyebrows.

"You _know_... cue eyebrow waggle," Anna smiled coyly.

"Not me!" cried Elsa.

"Well," Anna paused to smile wider. "It wasn't you the second time."

"Ha, ha. Very funny," said Elsa dryly, then switched to an innocent tone. "What second time?"

"You have a very short term memory," Anna's gaze turned concerned. "The second time was after the first, but before the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth... you get the point."

"I _do_ get the point," chuckled Elsa.

"Describe the _evil_ things you did," nagged Anna.

"You first," countered Elsa.

"Only after we call Kristoff," said Anna.

"You're sick," Elsa was horrified.

"I _am_ sick," pouted Anna.

"Oh, _no_."

"So very, _very_ sick," Anna saw Elsa's eyes narrow. "Cure me, nurse?"

"Oh, _god_."

"Elsa, the naughty nurse," chuckled Anna.

"_Help,_" muttered Elsa to whoever was listening.

"Do you still have that pretty, _pretty_ dress?" asked Anna.

"_No,_" growled Elsa.

"The one Kristoff and I gave you for your birthday?" Anna nagged her sister.

Elsa gave another long-suffering moan.

"Or is it... _gone_?" Anna looked at Elsa through her eyelashes coyly.

"Do you still have yours?" Elsa questioningly raised her eyebrows. "Or... did we leave it... somewhere?"

"You mean the white, long, _angel_-like dress?" baited Anna.

"You?" snorted Elsa. "An angel?"

"I _am_ an angel," Anna gave and enthusiastic nod. "So... _innocent_."

This time, Elsa raised both eyebrows. "You are so _funny_."

"I _am_."

"OK..." Elsa continued on her path toward the door.

"You're annoyed," Anna pointed out.

"_No_!" Elsa was sarcastic, and her speech exaggerated. "What gives you _that_ idea?"

"How can I _possibly_ sense the sarcasm in _that_ sentence?" Anna's response was equally sardonic.

"_Ugh!_"

"Don't slam the door!" called Anna at the now closed door.

Elsa opened the door a crack and whispered, "Sorry."

"You _just_ stormed out of here!" Anna threw her hands up in the air, giving up on understanding her sister.

"Well... I'm doing it again," Elsa was out of comebacks, and closed the door quietly.

"Elsa!"

Elsa walked in at her sister's call. "Want to come?" she asked.

**Abbytemple: OK, guys, that was a weird experience for Elsa and Anna! But get this, this is based on true events that happened to Black Eyed Demon and I. She was in Anna's place being weird and I was in Elsa's place being freaked out. Hope this doesn't give you nightmares. Please review when you have the chance and we would really appreciate if you check out our individual stories. Bye!**

**DinoDina: You were _so_ freaked out! Sense the sarcasm in _that_ sentence.**


End file.
